1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a silicon composition and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Along with liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs), recently, organic light emitting devices received much attention as the next generation of display devices.
An organic light emitting device includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic material layer interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. When a voltage is applied between the positive electrode and the negative electrode, electrons and holes are injected into the organic material layer. Then, the electrons and the holes are re-combined with each other in the organic material layer, thereby generating light.
However, the organic material layer is vulnerable to humidity. Accordingly, in order to smoothly operate the organic light emitting device and to increase the lifetime thereof, the organic material layer should be sealed to prevent permeation of water molecules.